


Torchwood big bang challenge cover art

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cover art for pmw10261 story Lost in Time,</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cover art for [](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/) [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/) story.

Link to story: <http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/10316.html>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for pmw10261 story Lost in Time,

Cover art for [](http://pmw10261.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pmw10261**](http://pmw10261.livejournal.com/)  story Lost in Time, written for [](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_bigbang**](http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/)  
Story can be found here: <http://ianto-bigbang.livejournal.com/11836.html>


	3. Art: Unexpected Gift by Aviv-b

This is the artwork I made for [](http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/profile)[**aviv_b**](http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/) [](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw_classic_bb**](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/) story Unexpected Gifts.

Aviv-b's story can be found here. Parts 1 and 2 <http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/135380.html>, parts 3 and 4 <http://aviv-b.livejournal.com/135585.html>


	4. Cover art for Jolinarjackson's story Horizon.

This is the cover art I made for [](http://jolinarjackson.livejournal.com/profile)[**jolinarjackson**](http://jolinarjackson.livejournal.com/) story Horizon, which was written for [](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw_classic_bb**](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/), a classic Torchwood big bang.

Link to Horizon master post on [](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw_classic_bb**](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/) <http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/6500.html>


	5. Artwork for Long Live Ianto big bang

This is the artwork I've made for [](http://caz251.livejournal.com/profile)[**caz251**](http://caz251.livejournal.com/) story Fires of Gallifrey, which is for the [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) big bang.

Link to story: The fic masterlist is here <http://caz251.dreamwidth.org/128192.html>  
A PDF is also available: <https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B8VK9g7PSqmSQkNFQ3otR2lfQXc/edit>


	6. Art: Putting it Back Together Again by Bookjunkie007

Artwork for Putting it Back Together Again by [](http://book-junkie007.livejournal.com/profile)[**book_junkie007**](http://book-junkie007.livejournal.com/) for [](http://casestory.livejournal.com/profile)[**casestory**](http://casestory.livejournal.com/) big bang.

The story can be found here: <http://casestory.livejournal.com/36569.html>


	7. Classic Torchwood big bang artwork for iantojjackh's story The Road Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Exit Wounds. Ianto needed a break from Torchwood to help himself heal before he could help others. He did not expect the break to become permanent. What happens when he is reminded that there is no escaping Torchwood? Will Ianto choose his old life or keep on the road he been living?

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_silver_sun/12488175/69089/69089_original.jpg)

Artwork for [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/) story The Road Not Taken, written for [](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw_classic_bb**](http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/)

Story Summary: Post-Exit Wounds. Ianto needed a break from Torchwood to help himself heal before he could help others. He did not expect the break to become permanent. What happens when he is reminded that there is no escaping Torchwood? Will Ianto choose his old life or keep on the road he been living?

Links to the parts of the story can be found here: <http://tw-classic-bb.livejournal.com/11011.html>


	8. Cover art for Archangel by Milady-Dragon

Pitch hit cover art for Archangel by Milady-Dragon

 

The story can be found here: http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/tag/archangel

 

 


End file.
